What About Us
by Jblaze08
Summary: The boys think they are on a regular case until things take an unexpected turn. Rated M for future chapters! Slash/Wincest
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL.. **_

_**But who are we kidding we would all love to wake up one day and find Jensen and Jared laying beside us in bed. :)**_

_**I was just sitting looking over my other Supernatural fic "Druken Encounters" and this idea just came rushing in my head so I'm gonna take a stab at it. Also I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes.**_

_**Anyways. I hope that everyone enjoys this first installment of "What about us"**_

* * *

_Hello_

_**So you snag that ghost?**_

_Yeah Bobby. We found the necklace and burned the bones._

_**Good. Now get your butts back here.**_

_Alright Bobby_

Dean closed his phone and tossed it on the bed as he continued to stuff close in his bag once for the thousandth time. He looked up when he heard his brother call his name.

"Dean we gotta problem." Sam said turning the laptop around so Dean can see it.

"We always gotta problem. We just need a day off from the Supernatural." Dean said walking closer to the screen.

"BUSTY BRUNETTE BABES!" Dean said with so much excitement in his voice.

"No Heffner jr. I'm talking about this." Sam said pointing at what he wanted his brother to read.

"MAN DIES FROM HALLUCINTATIONS." Dean read aloud.

He gave his brother a bewildered look.

"Okay since you seem to be to lazy to read." Sam said before turning the laptop back to himself.

"Just tell me why this is our problem." Dean insisted.

"Okay well it says that the man leapt off a building claiming to be a superhero. He was wearing a red cape and underwear over his jeans." Sam said.

"Okay so a guy who stays in his mom's basement finally loses it and decides to off himself." Dean said

"Dean!" Sam yelled giving his brother that looked he hated.

"Yeah Yeah I know." Dean said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Looking further back it looks like it's been a lot of strange things happening." Sam said.

"Things like what?" Dean asked.

"A guy got struck by lighting at 7 in the morning while he was jogging and a woman woke up one morning mysteriously pregnant and gave birth to quadruplets a week later." Sam said before taking a second to ponder what he just got finished reading.

"Are they connected?" Dean asked walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Aside from the fact that it was in the same city. It looks like it was on opposite sides of town." Sam replied.

"Okay well I guess you got some research to do geek squad." Dean said before grabbing the bags heading for the front door.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Loading up the car. Knowing you Sam you're gonna want to get on the highway now." Dean said before walking out into the nightlight that shined from the moon.

About a half hour later the boys had filled up the tank and hit the highway. Luckily their destination was the next state over so they would be able to make it before sunrise. They would be able to get a room and get a least a hour or two in at yet another motel in another motel bed.

(_hours later at their new room)_

"We need to start with the family of the guy who got struck by lightning first. " Sam said dropping down onto the bed.

"Well I doubt he would be much help and I'd rather see the octomom first." Dean said forming a hugh grin.

"Okay Dean. With that I'm going to try and get some sleep. Sam said turning over to face the wall.

"Alright then Sammy. I'm gonna check out the bar down the road." Dean said.

"Leave it to you to find a bar everywhere we go." Sam said as his brother was walking out the door.

_**I know that this chapter is kind of short but I didn't want to put too much in the first chapter.**_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL..**_

* * *

Sam woke up and looked around the room to see that Dean wasn't in his bed and he jumped out of bed and grabbed his jacket because no matter how drunk he was he always came home. He rushed to the door to only be stopped in his tracks when he sees his brother out of the corner of his eyes laying on the floor beside his bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked tapping his brother on the leg.

"Hmmm."

"Dean. Wake up." Sam said tapping his brother once more.

"5 minutes." Dean said fanning Sam away like he was a fly or something.

"Demon." Sam yelled jumping back.

Dean jumped up and cocked his gun out ready to fire but looked around and only saw his brother there smiling at him. It was times like this he wished he could just shot his brother for annoying him.

"Not cool Sam." Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"You wouldn't get up there first time I tried." Sam said.

"So you thought just pretending to get attacked would wake me up." Dean responded starting to get pissed off because he didn't get enough sleep.

"It worked didn't it?" Sam asked with a cheeky smile.

"Next time I'm gonna let them kill you." Dean said sitting on his bed with his gun still clutched in his hand as he laid his head on his pillow.

"Yeah Dean okay." Sam said.

"Since you woke me up that means you gotta pay." Dean said placing the gun on the nightstand that was between the two beds.

"I always end up paying regardless." Sam said shaking his head.

"Well now you have a reason to pay." Dean said standing up and making his way to the bathroom.

"Idiot." Sam said.

Sam shook his head as he heard a grunt come from behind the bathroom door. He wasn't completely sure what caused the grunt and he didn't really want to know. They were brothers and they were close but tolerance was starting to wear thin.

Spending so much time together and always being around each other 24/7 can wear out a relationship. Even when it's between two people as close as they were. There were days were they wanted to rip each other heads off. Then there were the days were they didn't want to admit it but they were glad the other was there.

Dean just stared at himself in the mirror and he looked like crap. It wasn't anything new but since they've practically been running on fumes the past few weeks it should be expected. Turning on the faucet he let water run over his fingers as it began to warm up. Catching a hand-full of water he threw it upon his face trying to emerge himself out of the still sleepy state.

Water dripping down his face he hears his brother knocking at the door.

"Dean you okay in there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Alright." Sam said.

Dean decide to not reply and he just rolled his eyes. Come on really what could happen to him. It's not like he could get possessed on account of the symbols that were permanently engraved on his torso. He just wanted some space every now and then. Was that too much to ask?

"I'm hungry." Dean said opening the bathroom door.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are." Sam said putting his arm in the sleeve of his jacket.

The boys get in the car and make their way to the nearest diner. They walk in and take a seat at the far booth in the corner.

"How you fine boys doing this morning? What can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"Uh I'll have the special and small coffee." Dean said looking at the menu.

"Can I get a short stack with eggs and bacon." Sam said before handing the waitress his menu.

"What kinda drink you want with that hun?" she asked.

"Orange juice." Sam said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll bring your drink right out." she said walking in the back.

They sat there in silence for a while taking in all the customers that were in the diner. First Dean noticed was the old man at the bar who was eyeing the young waitress who was bent over doing something behind the counter. A married couple that was sitting a few booths over were arguing about something all married couples argue about.

"Dude. Do you think that'll be me when I'm his age?" Dean asked motioning over to the older guy.

"If you live to see that age yeah I can see you being an old perv." Sam said laughing.

"Very funny" Dean said as the waitress walked back to the table with their food.

"Thanks." both boy said in unison.

Paying for their meals they head over to the first house.

Knocking on the door they were completely sure what to expect from the lightening victim

"Yes?" a lady answers the door.

"How you doing mam? I'm Ashton Jones and this is Chris Michaels and we are with the local paper." Sam said.

"We have a few questions that we would like to ask you husband." Dean added.

"I'm sorry but like we told the other reporters we don't have anything more to say." she said before slamming the doors in their face.

Standing there looking dumbfound for a second they made their way back to the car.

"Okay I actually expected it to go better than that." Sam looking over at his brother.

"Yeah. Well now we can go talk to Octomom." Dean said forming a big smile.

"Ugh." Sam said opening the door climbing into the passenger seat.

They pull up in the driveway behind a minivan and hoping that this would go over better than the first house.

_Knock Knock_

"I'm sorry but this is a bad time." a woman answered the door holding a crying baby in her arms.

"Hi. We will only be a second. We are with the local paper and would like to ask you a couple of questions." Sam said.

"You might as well come in. I'm trying to put them to sleep." she said moving out the way allowing them to enter.

She leads them down the hall and into the living room where an older lady was in there with the other babies.

"I'm sorry. This is my mother. I guess with the unexpected situation she is gonna help me out for a while." she said taking a seat on the couch.

"Would you like some tea." the mother ask.

"Umm. Sure." Sam answered nervously.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He wasn't sure why but he felt like something wasn't right. He was excited to go there but after arriving he seemed really uneasy.

"Here you go." she said handing both men a cup.

"Thanks" both boys said forcing a smile.

There was a little bit of small talk as they began to sip their tea. It tasted funny but he thought it may have been green tea or something so he didn't want to complain.

"I'm not feeling so good." Sam said trying to place the cup on the table in front of him.

"Sam, what's happening?" Dean asked. Vision was getting blurry as he dropped the cup

_Son of a Bitch_

**_I know what you're thinking.. Nothing too impressive about this chapter. Well not every chapter is going to have all the good juicy bits in it. You will have to wait until the next chapter when it starts to get interesting. _**

**_Until next time_**

**_-J_**

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL.. **_

* * *

_Son of a Bitch_

"Sam, I'm home." Dean yelled walking through the front door.

"Hey Dean." Sam said walking up to his boyfriend giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"How was your day?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

"It was alright. Just like any other day at work." he responded.

"Well it's your birthday tomorrow so I'm gonna spoil you." Dean said.

"I told you that I didn't want nothing big. Just want to spend the day with you. That's all I want." Sam said.

"Well I'm still gonna do it because I love you." Dean said.

Sam kissed him making his way into the kitchen. Grabbing two beers out the refrigerator he makes his way to the living room.

Flipping through channels they decided to watch Ghost Hunters. Not really sure what drew them to those type of shows but it's like they were hunters in another life or something.

Dean put his arm around Sam pulling him closer under him when he felt him shiver from a chill.

Sam loved moments like this. The little things the most like cuddling up on the couch. He was never the one for spectacular extravagant things. But he was always a sucker for these Kodak moments.

As the night began to go long and come to an end both boys began to get tired as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Get your sexy ass in here." Dean said pulling Sam down to his level.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said kissing his boyfriend as he felt hands run across his butt.

"Mmm" Dean moaned sending vibrations through Sam's body.

"Grab the lube." Sam said in between breaths rubbing Dean's growing erection.

"Down boy." Dean said laughing as he tried to break the kiss.

"Come on babe, I want you so bad." Sam said.

"I want you to babe. But we gotta wait until tomorrow." Dean said giving Sam one more kiss.

"Ugh! You're such a tease." Sam said rolling off of Dean fixing his apparent hard-on.

"I love you Sam." Dean said as wrapped his arm around pulling Sam into his embrace.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam said placing a kiss on Dean's arm.

Within minutes both boys drifted off into a deep sleep as their heavy breathing filled the air.

"_Dean watch out!" Sam yelled as his brother ducked and he swung at the ghost with the medal pipe._

"_Where are all these ghosts coming from? I thought it was only one?" Dean asked._

"_I don't know but when I find out you'll be the first to know." Sam said._

_Dean continued to dig as he felt he was getting closer to the casket. He didn't mind the whole fighting ghost but he hated grave digging. He hated it with a passion but on the up side it was a work out that gave him a nice upper body that. He continued to dig as his brother kept an eye out to make sure everything was clear._

'_Clunk Clunk'_

"_Hit it" Dean said tossing his shovel out of the hole._

"_Okay good. Go ahead and open it up so we can get the hell out of here." Sam said digging in his coat pocket nervously._

_Sam helped his brother out of the hole. Handing his brother the lighter fluid he watched as he practically squirted the whole bottle on the bones. With one flick of the finger he threw the burning paper into the casket as the bones went up in flames._

"_You think that did it?" Sam asked as he felt the heat hit his skin._

"_Hope so. There's a piece of pie in the fridge with my name." Dean said rubbing his hands together._

"_Only you could think of pie at a time like this." Sam said shaking his head._

"_The heart wants what the heart wants Sammy." Dean said_

_(Later that night)_

"_You're not from around here are you." a voice said from behind him._

"_Um. No I'm here with my um brother. He was friends with that girl who killed herself." Dean said looking over at the girl that took a seat beside him._

"_Yeah I saw you guys in here earlier today." the girl said._

"_Oh really?" Dean asked wondering why he hadn't noticed the pretty girl earlier._

"_Yeah. I work here during the day time and I'm here now covering a friends shirt." she said grabbing a cup and walking back behind the counter._

"_So what do you do for fun around these town." he asked._

"_If you wait around for me after work I can show you." she said winking at Dean before walking away._

_Dean sat at the counter and watch her worked for a few more hours before slipping her a note telling her what car he was in. Walking to his card he was hoping if he played his cards right that he would get laid. He watched as the pretty blonde walked out the bar towards his car. They sat there and talked for a few minutes about nothing before making their way to her apartment._

_Walking up to her door Dean had a smile on his face because it's been a few days since he had some good strange and she was hot. Locking the door behind him he began to unbuckle his pants as they had sweaty sex from the living room to the kitchen to the bedroom._

_Putting her to sleep he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door never to see her again._

_(end of dream)_

Sam

* * *

_**I have to say that I didn't really like how this chapter turned out but maybe you guys feel differently about it. I really don't know. Oh well that means I have to make sure the next one is better.. Until next time..**_

_**-J**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL.. **_

A/N:**I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings or incorrect use of grammar as I don't have a beta. But other than that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

_**First of all I want to say I know I've been gone for a while but I have a good excuse. I recently moved and with packing and unpacking it has taken up a lot of my time but now things have settled down I can get back to writing again.. So without further ado here is the next chapter…**_

"Ugh." Dean mumbled under his breath.

Dean began to come to as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in what seemed to be a basement. He tried to move his hands but felt his hands restrained behind the wooden post. He took a deep breath before trying to see if he could slip out of the tight knot of the rope.

He quickly searched and skimmed the room before his eyes fell upon his brother who was hanging by his hands and was still knocked out cold. He mentally kicked himself because he hated that they were in this situation. He hoped and prayed that his brother wasn't dead. With his current objective of trying to break free he was more concerned about his brother.

"Sam." Dean called in a hushed tone.

"_Sam." Dean said walking up behind his brother wrapping his arms around his waist._

"_Hey you." Sam said laying his head back letting it fall on Dean's shoulder._

_Dean tightened his grip on his brother and just took in his scent enjoying this closeness that they were currently encountering. _

_Sam closed his eyes and just inhaled his brothers aftershave. He loved the smell of it and the smell made him incredibly horny. Just one whiff would have him rock hard. He felt one of Dean's arm release from around him which quickly caused him to open his eyes. He looked down and saw there was a small box in front of him._

"_What's this?" Sam asked picking up the box._

"_Open it." Dean said in his ear._

_Sam began to lift the lid off the box to be surprised at what was inside._

"_What's this?" Sam asked turning around looking confused._

"_What does it look like?" Dean responded in a smart tone._

"_Besides the obvious answer what is it a key to?" Sam asked._

"_This is were it gets interesting." Dean said grabbing his brother's hand leading him to the car._

_Dean opened the door for Sam allowing him to climb into the passenger seat. Getting in the driver's seat and taking off down the street his occasionally glanced over to see a concerned look on his brothers' face._

"_Where are we going?" Sam asked getting impatient._

"_We're almost there." Dean answered with a smile._

_After about 10 more minutes Dean pulls up in the driveway of a house. It was a nice house in a middle-class neighborhood. The house was white and had a garage to it and everything. It was too nice for them though._

"_Is it what I think it is?" Sam asked opening the door._

"_Yeah I brought us a house." Dean said walking over to a stunned Sam._

"_But why?" Sam said as his eyes instinctively searched the area._

"_Because you're always saying that one day we are gonna get outta the 'hunter' life and live the 'apple pie' life. Start a family and have 9 to 5." Dean explained._

"_Okay. First of all, You've never heard me say 'apple pie life'. Second, how did you get this?" Sam asked._

"_Don''t worry about that." Dean said with a sly smirk._

"_Dean." Sam said._

"_What Sammy, you know I'm always go do whatever I gotta do to make you happy." Dean said._

"_Okay." Sam said shaking his head._

"_So we're gonna give it a try?" Dean asked._

"_Yeah." Sam said putting his arms around Dean and giving him a kiss._

"_So who's gonna tell Bobby?" Dean asked pulling away._

"_Us being brothers and lovers was one thing. But leaving everything to try and live a normal life. I'm not completely sure how he'll take that." Sam said._

_(end of dream)_

Dean had managed to stand up from his position but heard the door crack open and quickly dropped down to the ground.

He watched as the lady from earlier walked up to him.

"I see you're awake now." she said

"Bite me bitch." dean hissed back at the woman.

"Are you always this rude? Do you have any idea who I am?" she asked him.

"Some crazy bitch who's into s&m." dean said receiving a confused look from the woman.

"Oh Dean, you have no idea what you're in for." she said walking over to the table and grabbing a chair.

"What did you do to my brother? Dean asked.

"He'll wake up when he's ready." she said before hearing movements from the other side of the room.

"Dean." Sam said in a hushed whisper.

_Sam_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


End file.
